Lost Minds
by Glaseira
Summary: The assassin droid HK-47 has been sent by his master Darth Revan to recover some Sith holocrons from the Jedi temple. When he arrives, the Jedi knight Bastilla Shan awaits. So begins a tale of epic conflicts, lost memories, flashbacks and the eternal struggle between the good and evil natures inside all of us (even robots)...


Lost minds

Chapter 1: The mission

 **HK-47 P.O.V.**

The dropship rattled as it descended upon Coruscant, capital of the Republic. Below me, humans or meatbags, as I liked to think of them, went about their daily chores, oblivious to what was about to happen.

"Meatbags, meatbags everywhere, not one to kill', I hummed to myself (to the tune of "Water, water everywhere not a drop to drink"). I snapped my back to attention: I had to focus and plan the mission.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _I was doing my patrol of my master's ship, the Ebony Hawk, when a transmission come through on the telecom: "HK". It was my master Darth Revan, the only human who in my opinion did not have a "meatbag" status. "Come to the bridge. I have a mission for you", Revan's voice blared through my head. "Right away, sir", I answered. "I shall have another of your meatbag crew finish my rounds". I could hear Revan chuckling at my distaste of humans. "Be punctual". The line went dead as Revan disconnected._

 _I made my way over to the bridge carrying my assassin's rifle. The bridge doors opened as I neared them, revealing Revan and his apprentice Darth Malak who, even though being a Darth and my master's apprentice, I still do not believe is worthy of my respect; he still maintains the title of 'meatbag', along with many others. "HK, you're here. Good". He acknowledged me with a nod and Malak gave a grunt._

 _"_ _Now we can start. HK, you are going on a mission to capture some holocrons the Jedi have come across. They contain ancient techniques in the ways of the force and are extremely powerful. It is rumoured that one of the holocrons was made by none other than Darth Nihilus. It is essential that you succeed as these will be extremely powerful."_

 _"_ _And HK", said Revan. "Yes, master", I replied. "While you are at it, try and leave a dent in their temple. We wouldn't want people forgetting we paid them a visit". He nodded and walked off with Malak trailing behind._

 ** _End of flashback…_**

"I'll go over the plan one more time, since you lot are capable of absolutely nothing and you need to get it into your heads that it will be very complicated. So, here's the plan", I said speaking very slowly, like a patronizing teacher, even though they were Sith warriors. "You attack the temple head, draw the Jedi out onto the streets where the mercenaries we hired will be waiting to aid you in taking down the Jedi. But keep some alive", I emphasised, "so more Jedi will come running to the rescue. That will have drawn out a fair few of the meatbags, then I will be dropped off on the other side and slip in, kill the guards and take the holocrons. By that time, you will be picked up, then make your way over to me to pick me up, understood?"

This was greeted by a few nods and mumbles of "Yes". "Good. Let's go", I said.

The dropship headed towards the Jedi temple and landed in front of it. As bystanders stumbled away, the warriors stepped out, drew their red lightsabers and marched towards the temple.

I chuckled to myself (well, as close as a robot can come to chuckling), "The Jedi won't even know what hit them." The dropship engines began to roar again as it took off, this time heading to the other side of the temple, the pilot turning on stealth mode as the ship roared away. I was already calculating the best and quickest route to the holocron chamber, as I was also a protocol droid and not just an assassin.

I quickly checked I had everything: rifle loaded, check; flamethrower, check; grappling hook, check; poison gas grenades, check; smoke bombs, check; thermal imploders, check. All good; he was ready go. The dropship flew low over the lower levels of the temple not stopping; at the jump point I leapt out, landing on the ground and doing a barrel roll to absorb the impact.

I looked around for a way to get in and quickly found myself (assassin senses taking over) running over to a window, smashing it with a punch of my metal fist and climbing inside. I did a quick check: no one around, probably most of them went to stop the Sith outside.

I thought to myself, "It's working!" I rushed onwards, my inbuilt plan of the temple displaying across my vision and indicating which way to head. I clanked to halt as I spotted Jedi temple guards. "Those yellow double-bladed meatbags", I thought to myself.

The Temple guard drew his lightsaber as he noticed me, igniting the yellow blade and force leaping towards me, bringing his lightsaber down in an arc and attempting to cut me in half. I side stepped just in time as the lightsaber swished past, narrowly missing. In retaliation, I fired a few shots back, but the Jedi with a twirl of his lightsaber deflected them off onto the walls.

I quickly switched tactics and gave the guard a quick burst of my flamethrower, blinding him. I snatched a thermal imploder from his belt and chucked it at him, ducking behind the corner from which he came and waiting for the familiar swooshing of the air being sucked in followed by an explosion that shook the ground, creating a deafening 'BANG' (not that it mattered to me since I am a droid). I looked round the corner and saw the destruction that I had caused: "Ah, it's been a long time since I blew something up, I've missed it". I picked up the fallen Jedi's lightsaber and ignited it, plunging the blade into the blast door the Jedi had been guarding and dragging it round in a circle until it fell through. I chucked away the lightsaber and climbed through the hole in the door.

 **Bastilla Shan P.O.V.**

The Jedi council were discussing the issue of the recently arrived Sith warriors that had attacked the temple. "We should send Jedi knight Haku Teel, Master Saru Nor Dyk and 10 temple guards to intercept the threat", argued councilor Atik Gura. "No, we need not risk Jedi lives for a small skirmish such as this, send soldiers and a gunship to stop it", I replied. "Yes, grand master", Atik mumbled. "I shall…".

He was cut off as an explosion pierced the air, so loudly that the masters had to cover their ears. "What was that?" I ordered, my voice cutting through the silence that now took over the room. "It sounded like it came from sector 9", one coughed. "Get me a line to the guard on duty". I snapped. "The line's dead, the only reason for that would either be that he's unconscious… or dead", a second said.

"Of course," I exclaimed. I mentally facepalmed myself. How could I be so stupid! It was a diversion: the soldiers outside were drawing us out and they probably sent another one round the back to get the holocrons we recently acquired.

"It was probably that former Jedi, Darth Revan, who orchestrated the attack. The one sent round the back was almost definitely that assassin bot HK-47. If I know him correctly, that robot never goes anywhere without his master. Put the temple on lockdown: no-one, and I mean no-one leaves or enters this building! I will take care of the robot." I stepped out of the room and into the lift; as soon as it got down I sprinted out and raced as fast as I could to the room where we kept all the holocrons.

By the time I arrived the blast door was already forced open and the two guards lying on the ground on either side. I stepped through the doorway, I ignited my double-bladed lightsaber. As soon as I stepped through I saw that rusty red coated assassin droid was making his way through the archives looking for the ancient holocrons. The droid turned as I entered. "Ah, I thought you'd come", the assassin droned. "You should've stayed in hiding with your master", I snarled, remembering the dead guards. I charged forward with a battle cry and swung my lightsaber at the killer.

 **HK-47 P.O.V**

The Jedi charged forward, swinging her lightsaber at me. But, unlike the guards, instead of just blindly running forward screaming her head off, this one feigned to the right and with surprising speed for a human.

She swung her lightaber back around, catching me. The lightsaber grazed my side; sparks flew into to the air, but it did not deter me as I was a robot. "A skilled meatbag", I thought, "but a meatbag nonetheless". The Jedi and I carried on like this for a while, but it became apparent that the Jedi's skills far exceeded mine; no matter which trick I pulled, using every single fighting skill I knew, it was to no avail.

Then suddenly the Jedi blasted a force shock which sent me flying back against the wall. "Ugh", I groaned. I knew I wouldn't be able to beat her but my mission wasn't to beat her, it was to get the holocrons.

I got up in haste and made his way towards the holocrosn, running past row upon row with the Jedi Bastilla hot on my tail, searching for the familiar red of a Sith holocron. Then I saw it, on its own little stand in a reinforced glass case. I ran up next to it and started smashing the case with the butt of my rifle.

It cracked a little but did not a break. I turned around; Bastilla was getting closer… I hit it again. It was starting to break but the Jedi was only a few meters away and was closing the distance fast. I hit one last time and it finally smashed. I quickly grabbed the holocron and attempted to jump out of the way but was too slow. Bastilla tackled me to the ground and the holocron rolled a few feet away. I scrambled to get hold of it but before I could the Jedi grabbed the plate on the back of my head, exposing the numerous wires within. She grabbed my power source wire and pulled it out. I spluttered as the last drops of energy coursed through my head, then everything went black…

Chapter 2: Blank

 **HK-47 P.O.V.**

Blank. That what was in my mind, nothing all. I remembered seeing this girl with a lightsaber and I remember my dad. "What! No that wasn't right", I thought. "He was my sister. What! Nooooooo". That was even worse. "Ohhhhhhh, I get it. He was my master, not my Dad", I scolded myself.

Then I looked up to see where I was and gain my bearings. I was sitting in a dropship tied up and sitting on the ground. I looked around and saw a girl standing at the edge of the ship looking out into the distance over a rocky plain, her brown hair loose and flying in the wind, her grey eyes sweeping over the great mountains looking for potential danger.

I spent a few minutes trying to remember what happened before the blank, but I could not bring any of my memories back. So, I looked back at the girl. "Wait. She was not a girl, she was the girl!" She was there before I lost my memory. She knew what happened to me. I needed to find out. Then it struck me: SHE was the one who made me lose my memory. Anger flashed through me. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be in this position.

I looked around for something sharp to loosen my bonds. I found it: just the edge of a small pocketknife from the first aid kit. It must have fallen out. I shuffled over to it as quietly as I could and started cutting away.

 **Bastila Shan P.O.V**

As soon as I pulled the wires out of that assassin's head, I could already see him shutting down. As his visor went black, the blood red light seeped out of it. He stopped struggling, his limbs went limp, sparks flew out of his head and danced onto the ground and went out. I sighed in relief and slumped onto the ground beside the limp robot.

I was now super annoyed about the entire thing. Stupid Sith warriors attacking the temple, good soldiers losing their lives today for the fact that one power hungry corrupt Sith wanted a holocron, so he could become more powerful. Damn Revan! I remembered when he used to be a Jedi. He was a good Jedi, full of potential, but then he had to go and turn evil.

I remembered that time: a bad time, the Jedi civil war.

I will always remember.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I was just entering the Jedi temple for the first time. I was in awe of its sheer magnitude. I was recently selected to train as a young Padawan. I had a gift: I'm not sure what it was but I overheard a Jedi calling it 'battle meditation' (battle meditation is the power to in a battle make your troops perfectly synchronised and inspire them)._

 _I entered the Jedi temple. "Wait here with the other Jedi novices". A Jedi took me by the shoulder and steered me, not too roughly, over to some more young kids around my age. He parked me next to them, walked of rather briskly of out of a door. Some older, mean looking kids came up. "Hey, look it's another pipsqueak who thinks she can become a Jedi", mocked the boy in the middle, who I assumed was the ring leader. "Well guess what, ya can't. Only tough material like us can make the cu,t so you better stay out of our way". "Yeah" another one of his cronies said. "No", I said defiantly even though I was small for my age and these guys were way bigger than me. "What did ya say?", he threatened. "NO" I said louder. People were now turning their heads and looking at the growing fight. He looked angry, then suddenly struck me on jaw, sending me sprawling on the ground._

 _"_ _Hey, leave her alone!" A new voice cut through the air. I looked up and so did the bullies and saw a human boy, quite tall and lean with black long hair and hazel eyes. Behind him was another boy, who was bald and had black eyes. Revan and Malak!_

 _"_ _Who asked you?" the bullies hissed at the newcomers. "I invited myself, thank you very much. Now, unless you leave my fist is gonna invite itself in your face", the boy stated simply. I stifled a laugh. "Hey, shut it, pipsqueak", the bully said and started towards me. Before he could reach me, a punch came out of nowhere and connected with his face. The other cronies moved towards Revan but before they could touch him, a shockwave of force sent them flying into the wall. Revan and Malak turned to where it came from in shock and saw me: a small but defiant little girl standing over them, my hands outstretched towards the bullies and a look of anger upon my face._

 _"_ _Woah", Revan chuckled. "You sure are more than you look". Malak nodded his head in agreement. The onlookers looked stunned at what the little girl had done to the dominating kids that were now sprawled on the ground. Their pride hurt as much as their bodies. "What's your name?" asked Revan, getting down on one knee and looking me in the eye._

 _"_ _Bastila", I said proudly. "Well, what do you say that we stick with you, so those guys won't try to hurt you again?" he said pointing over his shoulder. I looked up at Revan in awe and adoration: he was like a big brother. "Yes!" I squealed, jumping up and down in delight._

 _And from that day on, we always stuck together. It was good for a while, but then Revan and Malak were sent away to the unknown regions to fight a potential threat. In the meantime, I got my first lightsaber: it had a yellow crystal and was single bladed. Revan was gone for so long that I even became a Jedi knight in the meantime. The final test was tough. Then I upgraded my lightsaber to make it double bladed._

 _One day, I was practicing my skills against two temple guards; we were twirling about with a series of slashes, hacks, stabs and cuts. It was a tough competition, stalemate for some time, but then when we separated I force shocked one, which sent him flying back a few meters, then flipped over the last one and rested my lightsaber near his neck. "I win", I announced triumphantly. I deactivated my lightsaber and sat down on the floor, panting._

 _I got up and started walking towards my chamber, looking forward to resting a bit. Just before I reached it, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I groaned and turned around. "Not now…" I stopped abruptly as I saw who it was it was: my friend Hera from the tech department._

 _"_ _Hey Bastila, we just got word that Revan and Malak are coming", she said. I gasped in shock. "But it's not all good news. They failed in the mission they were sent on and the threat still remains". My face fell in disappointment. "But hey, at least they are coming back", she reasoned, trying to cheer me up. "Yeah, I suppose so", I half smiled. "And they are coming in ten minutes", she said again. "OH MY GOSH, I've got to go. Thanks for the information! I'll see you in a bit!" I spoke in rush as I hurried off._

 _By the time I got to the platform, I could already see their ship descending. I could barely contain my excitement; I kept fidgeting and couldn't stop. As the ship touched down, I watched with bated breath as the blast door opened and two figures stepped out: Revan and Malak._

 _I stopped and stared: they looked different, something about them had changed but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Ah well", I thought. "They have just been away for a few years, so of course they would have changed". I decided to put the thought out of my head as I ran towards them and greeted them. "Hey Bastila, it's good to see you again!" Revan patted me on the back. He seemed distracted in some way, like he was planning something. "That was weird", I thought._

 _Over the next few weeks Revan and Malak were definitely acting strange, they seemed colder and more sinister. One day I was walking along the corridors, heading to the training area when my friend Hera sidled up to me. "Hi", she said. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I'm just about to go to training". "Well you see", she started nervously, "It's about those friends of yours, Revan and Malak." "What about them?" I questioned. "Um, you see, there are these rumours that they are building a rebellion. They have gathered quite a bit of support"._

 _"_ _Revan, building a rebellion against the Jedi order; as if!" I scoffed. "Oh, um ok", she seemed a bit surprised that I dismissed the thought so easily. "OK, I'll just go then". "OK, bye", I replied. Along the passage way the nagging thought just kept pulling at my head: "Revan wouldn't do that… would he?"_

 _But as the weeks went by, I just couldn't stop the nagging feeling that something was up. More and more rumours were being spread but I dismissed them all, refusing to believe Revan and Malak would rebel. I was thinking about this when Revan himself appeared._

 _When I saw him next to me, I jumped in surprise. Revan smiled and whispered in my ear, "Meet me in Chamber 112 at 5:00", then hurried off, not giving me time to ask what on earth was going on._

 _I kept thinking about it all day. Questions stormed into my mind, like "What did he want?", "What was going to happen?". It was all a question of what, what, what. The second five o'clock arrived, I leapt up and hurried to chamber 112. By the time I arrived, I was breathless and panting. Straightening myself up and catching my breath, I entered._

 _The first thing I saw were Revan and Malak hunched over a table with some kind of map on it, whispering to each other furtively. As soon as I entered, Revan straightened up and greeted me with a smile._

 _"_ _Ah Bastila, it's good you're here", he proclaimed. "So, tell me: why do you want me here and what's with the map?" I replied, pointing at the map. "We are about to get to that but first we have a proposition". "What proposition?" I questioned._

 _"_ _Well, all you have to do is: in three days time, you, along with some others will attack the Jedi councilors, annihilating them where they sit. In return, you shall have a place at my right hand at the beginning of a new Empire: one far stronger than this puny one we serve now"._

 _I gasped in shock, "So, all those rumours were true", I thought sadly. "My friend is a traitor"._

 _I looked up: he was rambling now, all I did was shake my head. I could see a fire in his eyes, an evil. This was not my friend. He was a maniac I didn't know anymore_

 _"_ _So what do you say?" He had stopped rambling now and was now holding his arm out._

 _"_ _I'm sorry I can't. You're not my friend; you're a maniac!" I turned away sadly, heading towards the door. "But Bastila…" he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. He was cut off when I force pushed him away, sending him skidding away to land in a crouch at the other end of the room._

 _"_ _DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled at him. Revan was getting frustrated now. He looked up. "Well if that's how you want to play, that's how we'll play", he snarled, igniting his lightsaber, Malak, who was observing the exchange from the shadows, stepped out and ignited his as well. My eyes widened: I would never be able to defeat Revan and Malak at the same time. I could hold them off for a bit, sure, but defeat them, no; especially now they weren't following the Jedi code, since they would use their hate and anger. I steeled myself and ignited my lightsaber. Thank God for my double-bladed lightsaber._

 _We all charged. Yellow and red lightsabers clashed and swirled about, sparks flying. It was clear that the two dark Jedis were more powerful than me and I was constantly on the defensive, not once being given the chance to counterstrike. So, I did the complete opposite of what they were expecting…_

 _The second we separated, I deactivated my lightsaber and just stood still with my head hung low. I said, "I give up; I won't be able to beat you". Revan stopped mid-charge and just stared at me in shock: he was not expecting this. I tried to hide my thoughts and get ready._

 _Malak kept moving towards me. When he was in striking distance, as quick as a viper I swung my hilt at him while igniting the bottom blade, so that like a knife it slashed across his jaw, all in one quick fluid movement._

 _The strike sent Malak reeling to the floor in agony, his entire bottom jaw removed by my sudden attack. Taking opportunity I also sent a blast of force which incapacitated him. Now only Revan left… I turned to him with a look of pure rage. Revan was just standing there with his mouth open, looking to and fro between me and Malak. Then his face hardened and he turned on me. This time there was menace in him, like now he meantto kill._

 _I looked around; there were bits of a dismantled ship, piled up in a corner. I stretched my hand out, force-lifted up a section of the armour plating of the ship and chucked it at Revan, who effortlessly cut it in half with his lightsaber and continued advancing._

 _I picked up another part of the ship, this time part of the cockpit. The object flew at Revan but just as easily as the last time he swatted it away like a fly. Getting desperate, I lifted up part of the engine and sent it flying to him. He made to cut it in half but when he did, a huge explosion jarred my bones; it appeared there was still some fuel in the engine and as the lightsaber made contact it ignited. I looked up only to see Revan leaping out of the explosion and bearing down on me. Time seemed to slow as he came down, lightsaber held high above his head, about to deliver the final blow._

 ** _End of flashback…_**


End file.
